He Was Wrong
by The lone cloud
Summary: In which Takeshi is a perv and Tsuna is oblivious. Eventual 80fem!27. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for excessive amounts of pervertedness.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Khr, would I be on ?**

**This was spawned from my brain when I was half asleep. Pleased don't judge.**

* * *

Yamamoto was not the best student, he'd be the first to admit that. But even he knew what love was, and he knew that he was hopelessly in love with Tsuna.

It had started as something innocent. He had admired her spirit and he had thought she was pretty, even with her reputation as "Dame". He would often throw his arm around her shoulder and laugh, savoring her smile, her laugh, committing every detail to memory. He remembered how Gokudera would shout at him to get his filthy hands off of her. He knew Gokudera didn't see her as a love interest, though. When he had asked, he had looked at him and said blankly, and I quote, "What?"

And then, he started to think about her more, his schoolboy crush developing into something serious. Reborn would shoot her with a dying will bullet. She would strip. Yamamoto's thoughts shot into the gutter. He would pass out from extreme blood loss (From the nose, of course). Every time. Why was she so oblivious to his feelings?

He remembered the day they went to the future. He was with his baseball team, right before practice, and they were teasing him about Tsuna. They said that he should just confess to her already. He just laughed and said that he'd think about it. It wasn't a bad idea. Except for the fact that he'd ruin their friendship completely.

Then he was suddenly engulfed in pink smoke and he was falling. It was dark, and he was relieved when his feet hit solid ground. He steadied himself and the smoke cleared, revealing an irate Gokudera and a flying pink-haired man. Seriously. There was no way he could possibly dream something this crazy. He blinked.

Everything happened so fast, and soon he was in an underground bunker with an old Ryohei and an old Hibari and Reborn and a funny looking man that he vaguely recognized as Giannini. He was in the future, and they had no idea on how to get back, and Tsuna was stressed out. Then it was revealed that they were all going to be staying together and he sent a sideways glance to Tsuna. How could he possibly live in the same place as Tsuna without revealing his feelings for her? Eh, it'll be fine, he told himself.

He was wrong.

His first challenge was training. She always came out of training looking sweaty and tired with messed up hair. And her eyes. Oh my God. She is so amazing.

His second roadblock was food. As it turns out. Tsuna is an amazing cook. Seriously. She could probably make a five star meal out of Bianci's poison cooking. As if a post-training Tsuna didn't turn him on enough, he had to go to the kitchen and eat her orgasm-inducing food. He is not getting out of this alive.

His next trial was Lambo. One day, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Hibari were all sitting in the kitchen eating lunch while the girls bathed. Then of course, Lambo ran into the kitchen, almost completely naked, may he add. He then announced that he was just taking a bath with the girls. And then, as if he wasn't satisfied with saying that, he had to add that there were a lot of boobies. Yamamoto tried not to think about it, but every time he saw Tsuna, he thought of how amazing her boobies must have been. I'm such a perv, he thought to himself. And he's running out of reasons that he keeps getting random nosebleeds.

And his last obstacle was that stupid Spanner man. He remembered meeting up with Tsuna after the Merone base incident and asking her why she was wearing a... Whatever the hell that thing was. She had blushed and said that she had dropped into some water or something and Spanner took her into his workroom and changed her out of her wet clothes.

Changed her. In his workroom.

Spanner was the only person that he'd ever hated.

Yamamoto had been scared shitless during their final battle. Well, what do you expect? He was absolutely exhausted, and the love of his life was trapped inside a force field, fighting to the death with someone twice her age.

And then Byakuran had killed Uni and Gamma. He never thought that he would stoop that low. He remembered when he thought that the Mafia was a game. He wished that he retained that sort of ignorance.

They were gone, leaving smoking heaps of clothes behind in their place, cushioning the arcobalono's pacifiers. Tsuna wept silently, tears streaming out of her eyes. Then she turned to Byakuran with a look that Yamamoto had never seen on her before. Rage. Rage, twisting her cute face into something frighteningly beautiful, morphing her innocent eyes into smoldering orbs full of hate and fury.

She used her X burner. She showed no mercy. She killed him.

The barrier broke. She collapsed.

Yamamoto's feet were carrying him forward before his brain had processed what had just happened. He scooped her small body into his huge arms, finally noting how he dwarfed her in comparison to everyone else. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Takeshi..." She whispered.

That was it. His boiling point. How could he resist, with her looking as ravishable as she did?

He kissed her.

It was a passionate kiss, one that said I was so scared for you and I'm so glad you're okay and don't ever scare me like that ever again. But most importantly, that kiss said I love you. Too much to let you go.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders-so similar to what he used to do to her-and kissed him back.

They pulled away after a good minute and looked at the people around them. Ryohei, who was punching the air and yelling, "Extreme kiss, TO THE EXTREME!" Gokudera, who looked as though he disapproved, but after Yamamoto threw him a pleading look, he gave them a small smile. Fine. Just this once. The Arcobaleno, who were all giving them curious looks, except for Reborn, who was polishing his gun with a glint in his usually expressionless eyes. The message was clear. Hurt her and I will make your death as painful as possible.

And then there was Squalo. Oh Lord, there was Squalo. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, shouting "VOOOIII, why the hell did you wait this long, Takeshi! What the hell is wrong with you? We've been waiting for this for years!"

Yamamoto smiled. Looks like they all approve!

He found out later that yes, Tsuna's boobies are in fact, absolutely amazing.


End file.
